


Collision

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Tarlos
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: TK and Carlos have an accident.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand and Carlos Reyes, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 322





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any grammar or tenses mistakes, I tried. :) Hope you still enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thanks!

It happens all so fast. The car appears in front of him, out of no where and Carlos can’t hit the breaks fast enough. There’s a loud bang and everything goes black for a while.

When Carlos blinks his eyes open again, he doesn’t know where he is. His mouth tastes like iron and it’s hard to breath. Something’s pressing against his chest. Holding him in place.

Are they not at the restaurant yet?

He wanted to take out TK for dinner this evening, as friends, because he promised to give TK time with everything. So he picked him up after their shifts.

He tries to think what happened and slowly pries his eyes open. It takes him some time to get his eye sight back to focus. He lets his tongue run along his lips. It still tastes like iron and Carlos feels like he’s getting sick.

After some seconds he finally can see things clearer. His chest hurts and his breathing sounds weird. When he sees the broken windshield in front of him, his heart almost stops for a second. He carefully moves his hand to his head and it comes back bloody.

Shit.

The car that suddenly had appeared in front of him. They must have collided.

His head snaps over to the co-drivers seat. His vision going blurry for a bit again.

“TK?”

The other man’s slumped over on the side, head resting against the window.

Carlos panics for a second and doesn’t know what to do. He has to calm down. He has to help TK. He then takes deep breath and tries to control his breathing. He needs to check on TK. He runs through the emergency steps for an accident in his head.

He reaches for his seatbelt and opens it. He moves it away from his chest carefully. It’s still painful to breath. He might have bruised a rip. He leans over to TK to shake his shoulder gently.

“TK, where are you hurt? Can you open your eyes?”

There’s no response. Carlos can see blood trickle down on the other man’s face. TK’s left wrist looks out of place, probably broken. His legs seem fine but he can’t be sure. The seatbelt holds the younger man against the seat and Carlos can see how tight it sits around the other man’s chest. It must hurt.

He tries to wake the other man again by softly shaking his shoulder.

“Please, TK open your eyes.”

He moves his fingers to TK’s neck to check for his pulse. He lets out a breath of relieve when he finds one. It’s there but it’s weak. His skin is clammy to the touch and he looks really pale.

Carlos looks around to see if someone’s there to help them. The door of the other car that hit them is open but no one’s there. He doesn’t know if the other driver is hurt aswell. He tries to yell for help.

“Hello, is there someone? Are you hurt? Can you help us?”

He gets no response and curses loudly. Did the other person just leave them without helping?

TK next to him suddenly starts moving and Carlos can hear him wince in pain.

“Hey, hey, TK don’t move around too much. We had an accident. I don’t know how bad you’re hurt.”

TK doesn’t open his eyes but he tries to speak.

“-arlos?”

Carlos puts his hand on the other man’s shoulder again to get him to open his eyes.

“Can you open your eyes for me, TK? I’ll get us help ok, I’ll get us out. It’ll be alright.”

The younger man tries to move his hand but the broken wrist makes him yell out in pain.

“-hurts.”

“I know, I know I think your wrist is broken. Don’t try to move it.”

Carlos looks around in hope that someone had stopped to help them but he still can’t see anyone.

“I’ll see if I can get us out. Just don’t move.”

Carlos squeezes the other man’s shoulder one more time before he lets go and turns around. He pushes and pulls at the car door but it won’t open.

He curses again and hits his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

“Shit!”

Right he needs to call for help. He looks in the pockets of his jacket but his phone is gone and he can’t see it in the car.

“TK, where is your phone?”

The other man doesn’t answer. His breathing is loud and there’s a rattling sound coming out of his mouth. He really needs to get him out of here.

He looks the other man over and sees his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He carefully gets it out, making sure not to move the other man too much. He can see that there’s a bit of blood on TK’s T-Shirt and Carlos lifts it up a bit to see where the blood is coming from. There’s a cut on the other man’s stomach, it’s not bleeding too heavy but he can also see a purple bruise from his chest down to his stomach.

Carlos starts to panic again and almost drops the phone. He calls 911 with a shaky hand. His other hand finding it’s way to TK’s neck to feel for his pulse.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

“Grace? Please we need help.”

His voice sounds rough and tired. He feels himself slipping so he closes his eyes for a bit and tries to concentrate on the voice on the phone.

“Carlos, is that you honey?” The woman on the phone answers.

“Yes it’s me. Shit Grace, we had an accident. TK’s hurt I can’t get us out, I can’t- …”

Tears are rolling down his face now. He knows he should be professional here and get them help. But seeing TK in this state hurts him and he can’t help but panic a bit. He wants to help him. He needs to be ok. There’s so many things he still has to tell him. He wants to get to know him better. They can’t end like this.

“Take a deep breath for me, Carlos. Tell me where you are and I’ll send you help.” Grace tries to comfort the other man and calm him down.

“West High Ave 1235, at the crossroads. I swear that car came out of nowwhere. I didn’t - … I couldn’t -…”

“It’s alright Carlos, it’s gonna be alright. Help is on the way. Are you hurt darling?” Grace asks with worry in her voice.

“My head is bleeding and my lip, I guess. My chest hurts. I can’t get TK to wake up Grace, what do I do?!”

He’s crying harder now and the shaking is getting worse. He feels so cold.

“Breath with me Carlos, in and out. Come on. I’ll stay with you on the phone till help arrives, ok. Is TK breathing? Can you see any bleeding? Was he awake at all?”

Carlos looks at TK again. His chest is moving up and down but there’s still this rattling sound coming out of his mouth. His headwound is still bleeding and he worrys about potential internal injuries.

“He’s got a head wound. I think his wrist is broken and his chest is bruised or worse. He was awake for a bit earlier but- … oh god.”

“Alrigth, you’re doing good Carlos. Can you feel his pulse for me?!”

Carlos‘s fingers are still resting against the other man’s neck.

“It’s there but it’s a bit weak. He feels cold.”

He can finally hear sirens and it feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

“I can hear sirens. TK, you hear that, they’re coming.”

He wishes the other man would just open his eyes and talk to thim.

“That’s good Carlos, you’ll be alright. Both of you.” Grace says on the phone.

Carlos can see the fire truck stopping in front of them. Captain Strand and the others jumping out of the car in a rush. He is yelling something to his team but he can’t understand it. Then suddenly a face appears next to him.

“Carlos, are you alright. Are you hurt?”

Carlo’s shakes his head. “Just my head and chest but please help TK, please.”

Owen nods and orders his team to get a saw and the jaws of life. Michelle appears at the other side of the car trying to see where TK is hurt.

“Right, listen we’re going to open your door and get you out so we can get to TK. His door is totally jammed we can’t get it open at the moment. Lean over and close your eyes, Carlos.”

Carlos leans over and squeezes his eyes shut. The car makes a screeching noise when the jaws of life rip the door open.

There’s hands on his shoulders now pulling him backwards.

“It’s ok we got you.”

He’s being lifted out of the car and carefully put on his feet. Captain Strand is looking him over and waving at the paramedics to come closer. They immediately try to put a neckbrace on him but he refuses, trying to get a look at TK.

The captain steps in his way and holds him back.

“We got this. We’ll get him out. You need to let the paramedics check you over, do you understand.”

Carlos doesn’t want to leave TK though. He’s looking over the other man’s shoulder to see Judd crawling into the car and putting a neckbrace on TK. He looks even paler now, the blood on his face still running down. His eyes are still closed and he is not sure he is breathing.

“Carlos!”

His eyes snap back to the captain who looks at him with concerned eyes.

“Go with the paramedics.”

Carlos shakes himself realizing his chest and head really are hurting and he should let it get checked out.

“Yes sir. Ok.”

He follows the paramedics to the ambulance and lets them check him over. His eyes are never leaving TK. The urge to check after him running through his body, keeping him awake.

The team manages to get the younger man on a back board and are lifting him out of the car now. Michelle immediately runs over and they put him on a gurney. She puts an oxygen mask on his face, yelling to get him to the ambulance now.

They run past Carlos and their eyes meet. He’s shaking now, the adrenalin oft he crash leaving his body and the shock setting in.

“Tell me he’s still breathing, Michelle. Please.”

He’s begging. He can’t lose TK. He still has to tell him so much. He still wants him so much.

The woman nods and gives him a warm smile.

“He’s breathing and I’ll make damn sure it stays that way.”

Carlos watches them load TK in the ambulance and drive off.

Captain Strand and the team walks over to him. All his energy is gone now and he feels like collapsing any second.

The captain grabs him by his shoulders and makes him sit down on the gurney.

“You need to get to hospital. That head wound doesn’t look too good.”

He looks at the older man, tears shooting up into his eyes and he starts crying. Can’t stop it.

“Hey, hey Carlos, it’s alright. You got him and yourself out of this, you got help. It’s gonna be alright.”

Carlo‘s feels strong arms surrounding him and softly clapping on his back. He feels awkward and weird but he can’t make the tears stop.

Captain Strand holds him for a while and then makes him move and lie down on the gurney. He sees him say something to the paramedics.

Their eyes meet again and the older man smiles.

“See you at the hospital, listen to the paramedics.”

Carlos nods and the doors of the ambulance close. The drive to the hospital is a blur. He thinks the paramedics give him a light painkiller or it must be the shock setting in but his mind is foggy for a bit.

Three hours later he finds himself sitting in the waiting room. The plastic chair is digging into his back and he can’t hold his fingers still. Apparently he was lucky. A bump on the head, slight concussion and a bruised chest. The doctors wanted him to stay over night but Carlos checked himself out not wanting to occupy a bed over someone who’s really in need for it.

His mind‘s working on overload and his knees bump up and down. He tries to get any informations about TK but is denied it because he is not family. So he just sits there and waits. His chest still hurts but the painkillers the nurses gave him numb the pain. He doesn’t want to go home like the doctors suggested. He closes his eyes and thinks about TK being hurt. There was so much blood.

“Officer Reyes, Carlos!“

His eyes snap open and he sees Captain Strand walking towards him. The older man giving him a quick check over with schooled medical eyes.

Carlos shoots up from his chair but sways a little and the older man has to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, take it easy.“

He leads him to sit down again and takes the seat next to him.

“How’s – how’s TK?“ His voice is shaking and he’s scared.

The Captain’s hand is still resting on his shoulder.

“He’s alright, under the circumstances. He’s got a concussion, a broken rib and bruises. His wrist is broken. He was awake earlier for some minutes. He was asking for you.“

Carlos lets out a shakey breath.

“God I was so scared. The car came out of nowhere and I couldn’t stop in time and there was so much blood and- …“

Carlos feels the older man squeezing his shoulder.

“Hey no, don’t do this. TK is alright, or will be after some healing but this is not your fault, ok. Police caught the other driver. He was drunk.“

The younger man lifts his had looking at the Captain with sad eyes. “Drunk?“

The Captain nods. “Yes. You never could have seen him coming.“

Carlos sighs. “I’m sorry.“

The older man’s face softens. “Are you ok? How’s the head?“

“Yeah I’m alright a bit banged up.“

“Shouldn’t you be resting in a bed?“ The Captain asks with worry.

“I didn’t want to stay in and give the bed to people who really need it.“

Captain Strand nods.

“Alright, but look after yourself.“

He gets up and holds a hand out towards Carlos.

“You wanna come?“

Carlos looks at him confused.

“To see TK?“ The older man smiles.

“But- …“

The older man shakes his head.

“TK would want you around. So come on now.“

He takes the man’s hand and gets up. They quietly make their way to TK’s room and Carlos first hestitates to walk into the room.

The Captain gently shoves him in.

Carlos swallos hard when he sees TK lying in the hospital bed. He looks pale and small against the white sheets. His head is wrapped up with bandages and his wrist is in a cast. There’s cables running under his hospital gown which connect him with the heart monitor. A nasual canula rests on his face. His eyes are closed, his face is relaxed though and Carlos hopes he’s not in too much pain.

The older man puts a chair next to the bed and leads Carlos to sit on it.

He pats his shoulder. “I’m gonna get some coffee, you need anything?“

Carlos shakes his head. The Captain nods and Carlos watches him walk out of the room but turning around again when he reaches the door.

“Thank you for getting TK through this.“

Carlos nods and smiles a bit.

He turns his head back to look over to the younger man in the bed. His face is flushed a bit and sweaty. He softly lets his finger wander over TK’s arm, being aware and careful of the IV inserted in the other man’s hand. He gently puts his hand over TK’s and rests it there.

“I’m so sorry TK.“

“-ot your fault.“

Carlos looks up and sees the other man trying to open his eyes. TK blinks a couple of times till he finally gets his eyes open. They’re glassy and tired but the younger man manages to smile a bit.

“Hey TK, oh my god. It’s so good to see you and not- …“

“-m alright.“ TK coughs a bit and frowns when his chest hurts with the movement.“Dad told me it was a drunk driver. –s not your fault Carlos.“

TK turns his hand around and interwtines their fingers.

“Thanks for getting me out.“

Carlos feels tears spill into his eyes but he blinks them away.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.“

TK smiles again, rubbing his nose with his other hand, the nasual canula probably itching.

“I’m glad you’re ok too! I can’t lose you.“

Carlos looks confused but doesn’t let go of the other man’s hand.

“You still owe me a dinner, Reyes.“ TK closes his eyes but laughs.

“Yeah. yeah that’s true, but maybe we should choose somewhere nearby.“

Carlos rubs his fingers on the other man’s palm.

“Make it a date.“ TK opens his eyes and smiles again.

“A date?“

TK shuffles around a bit so he sits better, wincing in pain while doing so.

Carlos wants to make him stop but TK speaks again.

“Yeah a date.“ The younger man puts his other hand over Carlos’s hand. “I want this and I want you.“

“TK, we don’t have to rush anything ok?“

TK nods. “I know but I want to. I want you. I’ve waited so long and hid myself away but I want you Carlos.“

Carlos blushes. “And I want you TK, since the first time I saw you.“

“Soft.“ TK chuckles. “You wanna kiss me?“

“Who’s soft now tiger.“

Carlos laughs but gets up and leans over the bed, careful not to touch TK too much and hurt him further.

Kissing TK tastes a bit medical but also like TK. His lips are soft against his and Carlos doesn’t want to let go. Carlos’s chest starts aching and he has to back off though. He softly cups the younger man’s cheek and looks at him. TK is beautiful. His blue eyes looking at him, still a bit drowsy and tired, but clear blue like the ocean. He’s smiling at him and it’s the most beautiful thing Carlos’s has ever seen. He rubs his finger along his jawline. TK blinks groggily at him.

“Now rest mi amor. We’ll talk in the morning.“

“Only if you’re resting too!“ TK says but his eyes already are closing.

Carlos smiles and sits himself back down on the chair. He puts his hand on the younger man’s, his finger lingering over the pulse point on his wrist. Just to make sure. The rythmic sound of the heart monitor lulls Carlos into sleep. He’d make sure to have the best first date ever. Maybe at home though. He smiles when he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
